


Losleeping Through the Years Together

by SurohSopsisofClouds



Series: Fluffy Losleep [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Autistic Logic | Logan Sanders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Food, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Sleep | Remy Sanders, Patton is only mentioned once, Queerplatonic Relationships, Sick Character, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but I thought I'd put that in there for anyone that might need it, dancing in the kitchen, depressed character, i almost forgot that tag, i don't know if that one counts, its only for the last one, queerplatonic losleep - Freeform, though!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurohSopsisofClouds/pseuds/SurohSopsisofClouds
Summary: Little vignettes of Logan and Remy's life together. Pure losleep fluff for the soul!
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Fluffy Losleep [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674370
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	Losleeping Through the Years Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I'm back with one of my favorite ships to write: Losleep!
> 
> This time the inspiration was... drumroll please, drddrdrdrdrdrddrdr...
> 
> Lia! Yep, I made this purely for the fun reaction ze'll have when I show lem this!
> 
> Anywaves, as per usual, I hope you all enjoy this, and if you did? Please, send me comments showing that! I'll even take a screech in my general direction, cause every comment makes me _so_ happy to see, every time!

“Am… I your lockscreen?” Logan asked, catching Remy by surprise when he peaked over his shoulder at him.

“Gah!” Remy jumped, causing Logan to jump too.

After he took a moment to calm down, Remy suddenly blushed to his roots when he remembered what Logan had just seen.

“You… weren’t supposed to see that.” He admitted, a hand still on his chest.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

“Ugh…” Remy groaned. He was curled up in a mountain of blankets on the couch, an ice pack resting on his head. He didn’t deal well with being sick, and he had a _cold_ , that was like, a stereotypical kind of sick!

“You ok, starlight?” Logan inquired, coming in with a bowl of soup on a tray for him.

Remy smiled weakly at him. “Now that you’re here? Yeah, babes. You make everything better.” He sluggishly grabbed the ice pack and held it out to him.

Logan snorted at that, gently taking the ice pack and moving towards the kitchen to trade it out for a cold one.

Coming back in a minute later, he was taken aback to see that Remy had fallen asleep, shivering slightly under the thin blanket.

He sighed, shaking his head as a small smile took up residence on his face at the sight. He made a detour for the hall closet, pulling out a second blanket.

“Don’t worry, Remy. I’ll keep you warm.” He said softly, wrapping the blanket around him before moving to rest on the couch next to him. 

Remy smiled in his sleep. He wasn’t cold anymore.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Remy was surrounded by a small group of their friends, their shiny new pronouns bracelet hanging from their wrist as they laughed at a joke one of the others had told, the ‘he/him’ one being put back in their purse.

It was after school, and spring break had just started. They had plans to go call Logan after this, since he’d want to know. He was still in England, over there for a tournament, and wouldn’t be back for another week. They’d made plans to go stargazing on the night he got back, but it was starting to look like the clouds might be staying for a while, so who knew?

Remy excused themself from the others, and started the walk back to their dorm.

Next thing they knew, however, they were suddenly getting rammed into, long arms coming up to wrap around them as they both fell into the soft grass below.

“What the-! Wait, babes?” Remy looked down to see Logan’s face staring right back up at them, a steady blush rising to his cheeks.

“I’m home early. I wanted to surprise you.” Were the first words that came out of his mouth, his chest heaving a bit with each breath as though he’d run the whole way.

Remy snorted at him. “Well, color me surprised, cause that was _definitely_ not what I was expecting. You could’ve warned me first though, honeybee! The hug would have been just as sweet~.”

Logan smirked. “But then I wouldn’t have gotten the chance to sweep you off of your feet, dear.”

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

“Dance with me!” Logan yelped as he was suddenly pulled over by Remy to stand in the middle of the kitchen.

“W- Remy!” He laughed. “As much as I enjoy it when you do this, will there _ever_ be a time where you warn me first?”

Remy gave him a wide grin. “Nah, sugar. That ruins the surprise!” With that, xe booped his nose, leaving a dollop of frosting in xir wake.

He rolled his eyes at that, his arms coming to rest on his partner’s neck as they swayed together. “Be that as it may, we were in the midst of baking cookies? For Patton’s _wedding_?”

Xe pouted. “Hey, doll, don’t even try that! We’ve got the last batch in the oven, and the frosting on your nose is from the second-to-last set to decorate! We’re fine!”

“Wait, what? What frosting?” Logan tried to look at his nose to find the frosting, only succeeding in giving xem a _very_ cute sight.

“Oh my stars, sugar, you’re so sweet you’re gonna give me a cavity!” Xe laughed.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Logan heard a knock on his bedroom door, even though it was still two, and dinner wasn’t till five thirty. “Yes?” He answered.

“Hey Lo,” Remy’s voice came through the door, soft and gentle with love. “Can I come in? I saw you at lunch this afternoon, and it looked like you could use a hug.”

He sniffed, a smile creeping on his face in spite of the tears running down his cheeks. “Yeah, you can. The door’s unlocked.”

Ley opened the door slowly, making sure Logan had enough time to rescind his offer if he so wished. Walking over to the bed, ley paused for a moment, only sitting down when he gave lem a nod.

“I’m here for you.” Four words were all it took for Logan to be launching himself at his partner, sobs wrenching themselves from his throat as he cried into leyr chest.

Ley held him tight, soft hushes, and “I’m here’s” falling from leyr lips as ley gently moved them both to be leaning against the headboard, Logan curled up in leyr lap.

“You wanna talk about it or be distracted from it?” Remy asked him after he’d calmed down, leyr hand gently rubbing up and down his back, leyr bracelet softly brushing against his shirt with every movement.

“I- I’m just _sad_ and there’s no reason to be.” He sniffed. He raised his head briefly to look at Remy’s neck, knowing he could trust lem to not be upset if he didn’t meet leyr eyes.

“And that’s okay, doll. It’s okay to not feel okay, and to not know _why_ you don’t feel okay. Sometimes people just feel bad.” Ley replied, hugging him a bit closer.

He smiled at that. “Thank you dear. I really needed to hear that. Could we… watch a movie?”

“Of course, hun. Did you have one in mind?” Remy asked.

“Mm. Big Hero 6?” Logan offered, his eyes beginning to droop with exhaustion.

“No problem, doll. Big Hero 6 comin’ right up.” With that, they spent the rest of the afternoon dozing away, Big Hero 6 playing on the screen in front of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hope you enjoyed that! Please comment if you liked this, cause I know I had fun writing it, and I'd like to know if you had fun reading it! And if you'd like, you can also screech at me on my tumblr, @surohsopsisofclouds!
> 
> (psst, also, please tell me if I mess up the tags. I'm getting better, but I still mess up on them sometimes!)


End file.
